


A Gift for You and a Gift for Me

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Mini Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty gets Holtzmann a gift only she can appreciate and Holtzmann returns the favor with a gift of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for You and a Gift for Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to a tumblr prompt for Subtle Kindnesses (I'm not sure how subtle they are)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

Patty placed a box on Holtzmann’s desk, surprised she could find free space to do so.

Holtzmann paused in her current task and eyed the new addition with a sense of wonder. She opened the box carefully and let out a small gasp. “Where did you get these?”

Patty smiled as Holtzmann rummaged through the box. “My cousin works for a medical supply company and they were breaking down an old PET scanner. I’m not really sure what all this is or how it works, but I remember you and Abby discussin’ how much you’d like to get your hands on a scanner. So, I thought you could use some parts.”

Holtzmann looked up slowly to meet Patty’s pleased expression. “Is this a gift?”

Patty shrugged. “Sure, I figured you’d find some use even if it wasn’t exactly what you were looking for.”

Holtzmann gave her one of her side smiles and Patty was certain there was a slight pink tint to her cheeks. “This could seriously increase the power in our proton packs.” She grabbed a notebook and started to sketch out some ideas. 

“Great,” stated Patty as she moved toward her stack of bookshelves. 

“Oh,” said Holtzmann as she dropped the notebook and ran toward Patty. Patty turned at the movement and found herself with arms full of the energetic engineer. 

“Thank you,” Holtzmann said as she hugged her with a fierceness that made Patty’s heart swell. Just as quickly as she initiated it, the hug ended. 

Holtzmann moved back to work smiling and muttering things that Patty could only understand fragments of. She smiled to herself as she grabbed a book before settling into her armchair. 

* * *

Patty stared in amazement at her shelves. There were figures on the sides of her books with metal pieces shaped in similarly to her favorite earrings and tinted in hues of purple and pink. “What are those?”

“They’re stabilizers with sensor technology for your vast collection of historical literature.” Holtzmann shrugged at Patty’s confused expression and offered, “Or more commonly known as bookends with some enhancements.” She walked up to the bookshelf and grabbed a book. “You pick one of your books, then,” Patty watched in amazement as the new bookends righted the remaining books, “it adjusts to accommodate the missing space. There’s a button to widen the space when you need to put something back.”

“No chance it’ll short circuit and set all of my babies on fire?”

Holtzmann pressed the aforementioned button and replaced the book. “Only a fifteen percent chance which is only minimally significant when you take into account the risk in everything else I make.”

“True.” Patty moved to take a closer look at her new toy. 

Holtzmann shifted her feet back and forth, hoping she hadn’t been wrong in thinking Patty might enjoy her new invention.

“Hmm, I like it.” Patty smiled as she turned back to face Holtzmann and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, baby.”

Holtzmann beamed. “No problem, it was a pretty simple build and gifts are an acceptable way to show appreciation.” The last part of her statement came out as more of a question. 

Patty gave her shoulder a small squeeze. “That they are, Holtzy.”


End file.
